


Thousand and One Nights, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age, somewhat non-canonical.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2004-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Faramir drabbles for Raksha's birthday. </p><p>Warning: somewhat non-canonical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Thousand and One Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**A Thousand and One Nights**

A thousand and one songs for a thousand and one nights. He remembers each of them; he remembers too, her beloved voice, her quiet laughter.

Untutored fingers tremble on silver strings; the notes shimmer, star-spray in the summer air.

He listens.

Sound, shivering to silence. This is his voice; they will speak again, mother and son, and the shadowed gulf of death shall not divide them.

His heart is heavy with guilt and grief.

One day, perhaps, he will sing to the dawn and the evening star. One day, she shall hear him in her quiet grave by the sea.

 

* * *


	2. The Grey Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Faramir drabbles for Raksha's birthday.

**The Grey Wanderer**

He came to them, an old man. Grey was his beard, grey his cloak and his face was stern.

Round-eyed, they stared. For a long while the three were still, the Steward’s sons and the stranger; the Tree’s white branches between them.

Then, the younger, fair and fearless came forward.

“Welcome, lord Mithrandir.” And the wizard saw in the child’s gaze, past, present and future - all he was now and all he would one day be. Much grief and sorrow to come; yet faith there was too, and joy at the end.

“Hail, lord Faramir,” said Mithrandir, slowly smiling.

  


* * *


	3. The Thain's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Faramir drabbles for Raksha's birthday.

**The Thain’s Son**

“It is too rich a gift!” whispered Pippin. Gingerly, he held the cup to the light. “But what is it made of?” he asked, puzzled.  
  
Laughter twinkled in Faramir’s pale eyes. “It is carved from the bone of a dromedary, master Halfling; a two humped creature that lives in the deserts of Harad. The desert men ride them as we ride horses. It was my brother’s once.”

Pippin held his breath. “Truly?” Without waiting for an answer, he cried, “Merry, look! A gift from one warrior to another.”

Eagerly, Merry turned to the Prince of Ithilien. “Is there another one?”

* * *

**Author's Note**

These drabbles were written for Raksha, whose birthday falls on 31 October. Thanks, Raksha, for your encouragement and criticism of my stories, especially _The Phrygian Flute_. It’s been a long time in writing, but I’ll get there… one day.

_A Thousand and One Nights_ and _The Grey Wanderer_ are based in part on the Faramir in one of my stories, _The Phrygian Flute_. Also, I don't know if any camels existed in Harad or if the men of those desert lands rode them. To that exent, _The Thain's Son_ is probably non-canonical.


End file.
